jacob_the_pufferfishfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob the Pufferfish
"Let's have a house party and get the boombox out and get outta here!" Breif Description Jacob the Puffefish is a 15 year old radical Christian pufferfish that was teleported intot he world of Sonic the Hedgehog after a freak accident involving a cigarrete packet and a couple of lightning bolts. He is wacky and zany and cool and he's the main character :). Personality Jacob the Pufferfish can be nice but he's got a bit of an edgy side to him. He's caring for others and will protect other in the name of Jesus and his teachings and he loves Slipnot. He can be quirky and weird and wacky and cool and stuff. Relationships Cool Cat In the beginning of the story Jacob as irl meets Cool Cat. Jacob at first idolized Cool Cat and Daddy Derek and he deeply respected him. But after what had happened, Jacob feels betrayed by Cool Cat. He no longer cares for Cool Cat and is a shame. Rip cool cat man Flinco the Donkey When Jacob first met Flinco he was deep frightened because Flinco was donkey and he was used to world of human but he now is friend with Flinco and that's cool. He likes him so far. Seem like he respecable man. Scratch Idk Grounder before in the irl world Jacob would always admire grounder and he is happy to have befriended the goofy robot. He likes him so far. Sonic da Hedgehog Sonic is kind of guy that u instatly like so Jacob liked sonic as soon as they met. J Tails Fuck Tails. Ugly piece of fucking shit i fucking HATE TAILS I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH I HOPE HE FUCKING BURNS IN HELL MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON HIS SOUL. Anti Jacob Jacob only have met Anti Jacob so far when he standed there and tp'd away like a noob but he has a deep bond with Anti Jacob, though he dont know Anti Jacob intentions. Kind of eevil. Likes Jacob the Pufferfish likes God and his teachings, doritos locos tacos only from taco bell, sonic, chuli dogs, Slipknot, Game Theory, Undertale, Big Chungus he so funny haha, youtube, Randy Orton, finny Dislikes (excluding his deep rage for croutons) Jacob the Pufferfish hates blacks, Cool Cat, Satan, Muslims, Eggman, and Slipknot. His Deep Rage for Croutons Jacob has a deep hatred for Croutons. Everytime he sees crouton he go dark and kill everybody he loses all emotion and turn to killer. What has happened to Jacob the Pufferfish so far Jacob the Pufferfish first started out as Jacob (normal) in his room. He hear noise and he meets cool cat. Cool cat convinces Jacob to get into his 2009 Mercedez Benz, but cool cat does bad and puts jacob on gunpoint to pray for the oil to fix. Once that happened, many lightning strieks hit da coup and cool cat died. Just before Jacob died he ate a cogarette packet with a pufferfish and then he get treleportd to the sonic world. Five Days later on a sunday morning he wakes in daze to see sonic and TAILS chased by scrach and gronder. He felt weird so he did not chase them. An hour later he meets Flinco the Donkey, and after discovering that he is sonic character amhe travelled with Flinco to the big city.